


NHIE (until now)

by MelodramaticMrTails



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Implied Relationships, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails
Summary: Ezio finds out something curious about Ratonhnhaké:ton during a drinking game and offers his expertise in the matter (the matter is kissing).





	NHIE (until now)

****They follow Desmond. He's the ‘unofficial leader’ of their little free running group through virtue of being the best out of the four of them. He's quicker and can make longer jumps easier and he's ballsy as hell which is really saying something compared to the rest of them. He also finds the best places because of it, though.

After a lengthy climb up several buildings, they come to a rooftop of a mostly abandoned building. Desmond climbs up first followed by Altaïr, then Ezio, then Ratonhnhaké:ton. They have a look around, taking in the view of where they are. Ezio has always loved free running for this reason exactly; he loves seeing the city from so many angles. If he were more of the ‘artistic’ type, he may even been tempted to take pictures but these thoughts don't occur to him until it's too late.

Altaïr plops down first, pulling his pack off and lighting the little lantern to give them something to see by when the sun goes down. Desmond follows suit, unpacking his things to start mixing some drinks. Ratonhnhaké:ton shuffles their cards and Ezio unpacks snacks.

These kinds of nights are his favorite, too. Ezio is glad he has good friends to be able to do something like this with now and again. Once everything is set up, they settle back to relax and take in the crisp evening air.

“Never have I ever-” Ezio begins, raising his glass.

“Oh god,” Desmond groans immediately. “Can't we just drink in peace?”

“Where is the fun in that?” Ezio insists. Altaïr grins in amusement. “Loosen up, amore! Never have I ever taken shots off a lady. I _should_ try that, though.” Complaints aside, Desmond shakes his head minutely and takes a drink. Altaïr does the same. Ezio gestures to Altaïr to have a go, seeing as he's obviously better at having fun. Some cards are played.

“Never have I ever gone home with a stranger,” Altaïr says. Ezio and Desmond both drink.

“Never have I ever fucked a stranger in a public bathroom,” Desmond offers. Only Ezio drinks and he offers a mute shrug of unapology. “This game is going to give you alcohol poisoning.”

“Maybe so,” Ezio replies amusedly.

“Never have I ever gone to a bar alone,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. Again, Ezio and Desmond both drink. The sky grows dimmer with each passing moment, clouds congregating at the horizon as they begin relying more on their tiny lamp. They're quite above any city lights below and the stars shine extra bright.

“Never have I ever been high during sex,” Ezio says. Desmond drinks.

“Never have I ever used a dating app,” Altaïr says. Ezio and Desmond both drink.

“I've never used a dating app just to find sex,” Desmond counters. Ezio drinks.

“Never have I accidentally gone on a date with my professor from a dating app,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. Ezio and Desmond drink. Altaïr gives Desmond a curious look but Desmond just shakes his head like he doesn't want to talk about it.

“Never have I ever masturbated for, what would you say? Film?” Ezio says. Altaïr and Desmond both drink.

“I've never _accidentally_ sent pictures of my dick to my friends,” Altaïr says.

“That was an accident!” Ezio assures as he drinks alone. “When drunk, ‘Altaïr’ and ‘Avery’ look very similar. She was disappointed to not get that picture.”

“She would have been disappointed to get it, too,” Altaïr replies. Ezio gives him a playful push on the shoulder.

“Never have I kept a guy's dick pic on my phone for more than a week,” Desmond says. “Or girl, whatever.” The rest of them drink and Ezio realises, belatedly, it's the first time Ratonhnhaké:ton has touched his glass. It suddenly becomes a new game.

“Never have I asked for naked pictures,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. The three of them drink again.

“Really?” Desmond asks curiously. Ratonhnhaké:ton shrugs.

“It seems weird to ask,” he comments.

“Never have I ever- uh, hm,” Ezio pauses to consider it a moment.

“Out of ‘nevers’ already?” Altaïr teases.

“No,” Ezio scoffs, only slightly offended. “I was merely thinking, amore. Never have I ever used a fleshlight.”

“ _God_ ,” Desmond breaths but he and Altaïr drink anyways. “I regret this already.”

“Never have I fucked an inanimate object,” Altaïr says. Ezio and Desmond both drink again and Ezio laughs.

“If I am getting alcohol poisoning, it seems you won't be far behind,” he assures. Desmond scoffs in reply but offers no argument.

“Never have I ever let someone use a sex toy on me,” he says. Ezio and Altaïr both drink.

“Never have I ever used a sex toy,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. The rest of them drink.

“You are missing out, amore,” Ezio insists with a grin. Ratonhnhaké:ton makes no comment. “Never have I ever got off to porn.” The three of them drink.

“Really?” Altaïr says in disbelief.

“What are we counting as porn because I don't believe that, either,” Desmond agrees skeptically.

“I don't like it,” Ezio assures. “It doesn't do it for me. Not _everything_ does, you know.”

“I don't believe that, either,” Ratonhnhaké:ton murmurs. Ezio frowns more dramatically than he really feels.

“Never have I slept with someone on the first date,” Altaïr says. Ezio and Desmond drink.

“I've never kissed on a first date,” Desmond says.

“How do you sleep on a first date but not kiss?” Ezio insists at once, taking another drink with Altaïr.

“Just because I let some dude rail me doesn't mean I have to kiss him,” Desmond scoffs.

“Sex without kissing,” Ezio scoffs back. “Like wine without grapes.”

“Fruit wine is a thing,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says off handedly.

“I did not say it wasn't a thing,” Ezio assures. “Only that it is refutable to call it wine, sí?” Desmond makes a hand blabbing motion and Altaïr and Ratonhnhaké:ton both snort their own versions of small laughs.

“Never have I been on a date with a stranger,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says. They all drink again. Altaïr exchanges looks with Ezio, seemingly also realising Ratonhnhaké:ton has touched his drink very little in their game. Their friend is reserved, certainly, but so is Altaïr and that makes little difference. Ezio tries to discreetly bring Desmond’s attention to it but he's not paying attention.

“Never have I ever come first during sex,” Ezio says, watching Ratonhnhaké:ton with interest now.

“There's _no_ way that's true,” Desmond says immediately. He and Altaïr drink.

“Never have I ever kissed a French girl,” Altaïr says. Ezio drinks. Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't. “Conner, you and Aveline never kissed?” Ratonhnhaké:ton looks up from his hand of cards briefly, not looking particularly offended or even defensive.

“No?” he replies questioningly.

“Didn't you date for like three months?” Desmond asks.

“Yes?” Ratonhnhaké:ton agrees.

“And you never kissed?” Ezio presses. Now Ratonhnhaké:ton looks a little annoyed. “Just a question, amore! Relax.”

“She didn't like other people’s mouths on hers,” Ratonhnhaké:ton diverges with a scoff and is obviously fine with leaving it at that.

“And you?” Altaïr asks.

“What?” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies, brow creased slightly in disdain. Ezio would hate to think he thinks they're making fun of him.

“Do you not like kissing?” Desmond asks. “I mean, that's cool, obviously, I know you kind of have a touch aversion thing.”

“I don't dislike touch,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says, giving them an slightly more odd look now. Perhaps he realises they're not trying to be malicious. “I don't like people I don't know well, or don't like, touching me. I don't see how it matters if I like kissing if she didn't.”

He's learned something new and interesting about Ratonhnhaké:ton today. Sure, no one really likes being touched by strangers but Ratonhnhaké:ton tends to take near offense to it and beyond that, who he ‘doesn't know well’ is a lot broader of a term to him, obviously. It wasn't until fairly recently that he was fine with Ezio touching him and they've been friends nearly two years.

“Well, sure,” Ezio agrees. “But- have you ever kissed anyone?”

“I haven't,” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies fleetingly.

“Do you want to?” Desmond asks. Ratonhnhaké:ton looks between them, face mute as always but eyes sharp as tacks. He downs a bit of his drink to catch up with the rest of them but he doesn't answer.

“It's fine if you don't,” Altaïr assures.

“Or if you do!” Ezio adds. “There's nothing wrong with being a virgin.”

“Then why does it matter?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asks mildly. No one says anything for a moment, the lot of them now openly nursing their drinks with their game having come to an unprecedented end.

“Because we're nosy,” Altaïr finally says. At the very least, this seems to amuse Ratonhnhaké:ton a little bit.

“I do not know if I like kissing if I never have,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says and he shrugs nonchalantly. “I have never put that much thought into it. It is best to let these things happen naturally.”

“‘Natural’,” Ezio huffs back. “Cazzata. What is ‘natural’ to humans if not the very art of being unnatural.” Ratonhnhaké:ton gives him a peculiar look.

“I do not understand,” he murmurs. English is neither of their first languages and it really shows sometimes. Trying to word something in English well enough for someone who also doesn't speak it first hand in a completely _different_ way is hard sometimes. Ezio makes a gesture with his hand to help him think.

“I think what Ezio means is humans do ‘unnatural’ things naturally,” Desmond offers. Ratonhnhaké:ton still seems a little perplexed.

“Nevermind,” Ezio says, waving it off. “I would _gladly_ be your first kiss.”

“Don't,” Altaïr says. “Leave Conner alone, Ezio.”

“I wasn't asking you,” Ezio scoffs. “If Ratonhnhaké:ton accepts my offer then that is up to him- and it is only an offer. Better to have your first kiss with someone you trust, sí amore?”

“ _Ezio_ ,” Desmond stresses.

“That's fine,” Ratonhnhaké:ton assures. Both Altaïr and Desmond sigh.

“Don't encourage him,” Desmond urges. “He'll never stop if you do.”

“Rude,” Ezio replies mildly. “If my partners are not interested, then I stop. I am not a hound dog.” Altaïr gives him a look of disbelief but of course he has no arguments because Ezio is telling the truth. Perhaps when he was younger he had pursued people who were not interested but he has long since learned and abandoned such foulness. He simply thinks it is a shame Ratonhnhaké:ton has never kissed and doesn't know if he likes it. He should at least be allowed to make that decision from someone who kisses _well_.

“I really don't mind,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says though Ezio isn't fully sure if it's about kissing or Ezio potentially pinning after him. Ratonhnhaké:ton is a handsome man, of course, and he is Ezio’s friend so obviously Ezio has thought about it before. Still, he tries not to bug his friends with such ideas unless they are wholeheartedly into it too and Ratonhnhaké:ton has never been a very sensual person.

There is a brief moment where Ezio almost grabs Ratonhnhaké:ton without thinking about it but he stops himself. He is such a touchy feely person, sometimes it's hard to remind himself that some people really don't appreciate such gestures even out of friendliness. His friendship with Ratonhnhaké:ton started out rocky because of it; Ratonhnhaké:ton irritably yanking away whenever Ezio touched him and Ezio taking it very personally. They have since talked it out, though.

“Permette?” he asks, gesturing faintly to Ratonhnhaké:ton’s person. Ratonhnhaké:ton nods and Ezio quickly scoots over to sit closer to his much larger friend and wrap an arm at least partly around his shoulder. Though he certainly comes off as averse to touch, once he's relaxed with someone, Ratonhnhaké:ton really could care less about even some very intimate touching. Perhaps that's why it takes him so long to get to such a point in the first place.

“Altaïr I- have something to tell you actually,” Desmond murmurs.

“Me first,” Altaïr replies. “I've always loved you more than Malik and Maria.”

“ _Oh Altaïr_!” Desmond exclaims and they dramatically embrace, not kissing but making a wild show of flailing arms and obscene noises. Ezio is unamused. Ratonhnhaké:ton is pretty amused.

“In Italian, we call people like that ‘stronzo’,” Ezio explains.

“In Kanien'keha, we call this ‘atenró:sera’,” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies.

“I'm not sure these are similar words, amore,” Ezio murmurs and he gets a smile in return. Desmond and Altaïr stop their little ‘show’ and Desmond takes Altaïr’s face in his hands before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. They are more than good enough friends for this to be purely platonic. Ezio finds many good things come from platonic kissing.

“No homo, though,” Desmond assures.

“I'm heartbroken,” Altaïr says with a straight face. They both snort. “I can only be soothed with another drink.” He raises his empty glass pointedly and Desmond rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah,” he replies, playful in his annoyance. Ezio turns back to Ratonhnhaké:ton, a little grateful that at least they've had a moment to settle in their embrace. He'd be more concerned if Ratonhnhaké:ton seemed nervous or anxious but he doesn't. He hasn't had nearly that much liquor so Ezio can only assume that Ratonhnhaké:ton really doesn't mind this one way or another. He's just as fine moving on from tonight having still not kissed anyone as he is having kissed Ezio. Such a strange man, really.

“Ratonhnhaké:ton,” Ezio says and Ratonhnhaké:ton looks at him. “If you'd like to cease, you must let me know.”

“I think you'll know,” Altaïr comments off handedly. Ratonhnhaké:ton is big and he knows how to throw his weight around but Ezio greatly doubts he'd use that against his friends unless the situation was extremely severe.

“Okay,” Ratonhnhaké:ton agrees with a nod. Gingerly, Ezio takes his other hand and traces Ratonhnhaké:ton strong jaw with his fingers before urging him to tilt down a little. It's not as though Ezio is small, six feet and built for athletics, but of their group only Desmond is smaller. Ratonhnhaké:ton follows his gestures easily and Ezio places his lips on the more rugged ones. Just a little peck at first and Ezio pulls back to view the damage only to see Ratonhnhaké:ton look back at him questioningly like he expected more.

Showing no negative reaction to this, Ezio moves back in for something else. Again he touches their lips together and shortly after, pushes forward a little more firm. Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't really react, clearly doesn't know what he should be doing, but Ezio gently prods his lips with his tongue and they part. He takes it slow and easy, running the tip of his tongue over Ratonhnhaké:ton’s lips before moving to coasting along the edge of his teeth.

Again, Ezio backs off enough to let Ratonhnhaké:ton consider it. He runs his tongue over his own lip, tracing the touch Ezio had left behind, and seems to muse on whether that was something he liked or not. When he leans back in, Ezio gladly meets him. Ratonhnhaké:ton meets his tongue with his own tentatively and Ezio feels the shudder that goes through him at the sensation. It's only now that he's touched back, Ratonhnhaké:ton putting his hand thoughtlessly on Ezio’s leg. Truly, Ezio wished he were less easy to work up, trying to quash the fire that grows in his belly even now. It's only a kiss.

Surprisingly, it's Ratonhnhaké:ton that deepens their kiss, tilting his head to better slot them together. Tongue kissing isn't for everyone, of course, but he lingers on it thoughtfully. Ezio is sure to give him something to think about, caressing Ratonhnhaké:ton’s tongue with his own before moving on to follow the ridges of his mouth and velvet softness of his cheeks. When he withdraws to give Ratonhnhaké:ton some room again, Ratonhnhaké:ton follows him and promptly returns the favour.

“Of course Conner gets the soft kissing,” Desmond comments and Ezio doesn't even consider a reply himself. “You tried to choke me with your tongue the first time we kissed.”

“Didn't you nearly come in your pants from that?” Altaïr questions.

“I feel like you don't have proof of that,” Desmond murmurs into his drink.

Ratonhnhaké:ton is certainly a quick learner, mimicking Ezio’s gestures with a surprising amount of skill for his first time. It's sloppy, sure, but Ezio has had much, much worse from people with much more practice. He gives easily and allows Ratonhnhaké:ton his curious prodding and testing, Ezio giving an approving groan whenever he does something good. When he pulls back, it's mostly just to breathe. Again, Ratonhnhaké:ton works his tongue in his own mouth with a perplexed arch to his brow.

“Well?” Ezio asks.

“It's okay,” Ratonhnhaké:ton replies with a shrug.

“Of course it's ‘okay’,” Ezio scoffs back. “Kissing is about more than just the mouth, amore. It is sensual.”

“Can you mix me a drink that will make Ezio shut up about his ‘romanticism’?” Altaïr asks.

“God, I wish,” Desmond replies. “Not everyone's about kissing, Ezio.”

“Sí, sí,” Ezio says dismissively. He adjusts to take Ratonhnhaké:ton’s strong jaw in both his hands now and moves to meet him more on his level. “Like so.” This time, he gently knits his fingers into Ratonhnhaké:ton’s long hair and instead of a prolonged, smothering kiss, he applies shorter, less tongue heavy ones in easy succession. Ratonhnhaké:ton grabs his waist instinctively and it actually makes Ezio shudder a little. He can't help it, he's having a good time.

“Be attentive to your partner,” Ezio encourages between kisses and he guides a hand down Ratonhnhaké:ton’s back between his shoulder blades. “It is as important what they like as you do- but _you_ don't need to be told that, no?” Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't really answer, he doesn't always anyways, and instead acts. His hand cups Ezio’s chin, tilting him back with his size alone and nearly overwhelming him. _Oh_. Ezio clings to him fondly as Ratonhnhaké:ton very sweetly domineers their kiss. There's a nip to his lip that's a little rougher than it needs to be, though Ezio isn't sure it's intentional either, and that heat grows a little more insatiable.

It's not like Ezio is the only one that swoons for tall, dark, handsome men swooping him up. He tries not to be too out of breath when Ratonhnhaké:ton separates.

“Like that?” Ratonhnhaké:ton asks and if Ezio didn't know him better, it would almost sound smug.

“Sí,” Ezio repeats and even he is a little surprised that such an amateur kiss has left him ever so slightly dazed. “Mi piace moltissimo.”

“Are you done?” Altaïr asks. “I don't remember coming to suck face.”

“Yeah, the rest of us are feeling a little left out, Ezio,” Desmond agrees. “Where's our kiss?” Ratonhnhaké:ton lets him go, an obvious gesture that he's done with this, and Ezio moves away from him again.

“Must I show you two how to kiss again?” Ezio replies. “So forgetful. How Malik and Maria or Clay put up with you two is incredible.”

“Ezio,” Ratonhnhaké:ton says, getting his attention again. “Thanks.”

“Of course, amore,” Ezio replies. “It is no problem. If you ever want to practice some more, I am open.” Again, Ratonhnhaké:ton doesn't really answer but he arches a brow like he'll consider it before returning to his drink. As surprising as it is, he's really a natural.

“Never have I ever,” Desmond says. “Made out with Conner.” Ezio drinks.

“Now you are _trying_ to give me alcohol poisoning.” 


End file.
